


11:01 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell used a tentacle from his mouth to attack a Smallville monster.





	11:01 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell used a tentacle from his mouth to attack a Smallville monster after it attempted to devour him with Supergirl.

THE END


End file.
